


Roses after dawn

by Yuuya_Azusa_20



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuya_Azusa_20/pseuds/Yuuya_Azusa_20





	Roses after dawn

Ever since he was born on a quiet night  
The only son was told never to fight  
Always let others do what they want  
But never question how His mother was  
He Watched as his mother Fought  
Watched as She gave up and Went mad  
As a child he was quiet  
Never wanted to make any one sad  
He never did hate his father  
But Feared his mother  
When ever he could he would Smile  
Never did wish he had a different father  
He never disobeyed his mother in her moods  
But kept out of her rage  
He offered his blood and It was taken   
Taken by his only friend he had  
Never mind She was mad  
He didn't care about that  
He Only cared that she was Happy  
He never did speak his mind  
For the fear of Rage at him  
He never did hate his father  
But the young boy Always did cry  
He would cry into his pillow after his blood was gone  
Told himself It was fine  
That He wouldn't die from this  
He loved his mother  
Loved her so much that he accepted her anger  
As the young boy grew older  
He looked more like his father  
He Never did Try to fight  
He let His father take his mind  
He didn't Try to fight back  
After all he didn't know how  
Due to his raising He was a doll  
A doll to his mother  
A doll to his father  
A doll to everyone he knew  
Ever since he was born on a quiet night  
The Young man was told never to fight  
Only told Never to question his mother  
He let People walk all over him  
He was a doll to everyone  
He offered his blood to the people he loved  
But got nothing in return   
At night when he was all alone  
The young man would cry and try to fight  
But never did he Succeed with his father  
He tried to fight he really did  
But never did win  
He never did Question His friends  
He followed them loyally  
As a doll he Never did once ask to be saved  
After all who could help?  
Help from the Nightmares and Fears  
Finally he won and Realized what he done  
He said sorry to his loved ones   
And then decided when it was all done  
He would give them roses After dawn


End file.
